Aita
"It was Aita who volunteered to see if it might be done. Aita, my husband, my love." : ―Juno. '''Aita '''was an Isu scientist and the husband of Juno. One of his civilization's brightest minds, Aita created the Observatory on the island that would later be known as Jamaica and functioned as an overseer of the Pieces of Eden. During the waning years of the Human-Isu War, Aita volunteered to participate in his wife's controversial attempt to save their species by transferring his consciousness into an artificial body. The experiment failed, and Aita's mind became brittle, trapped in his own body. Unable to heal him, Juno euthanized her husband, though not before preserving his genetic material for use in the creation of the Sages, immortalizing him through continuous reincarnations over the millennia. Biography After the outbreak of the human rebellion in 2296 Isu Era, Aita helped Juno, Minerva, and Jupiter sort through the solutions given to them at the Grand Temple in order to prevent the First Disaster, which he was able to do until the fifth solution was tested. After their first four attempts at preventing the First Disaster failed, Juno and the others sought to save their race by means of smaller proportions. The fifth solution was to change their physical bodies by transferring their minds to other vessels, using mechanical and human bodies as test subjects. Pleading with her husband to help her, Juno managed to persuade him to volunteer for the experiment. After his mind was transferred into a machine and through to a human body, Aita's mind swiftly deteriorated; while his body would survive, his mind became brittle and catatonic. With enough will, he asked his wife to end his suffering, though she would spend the next months finding ways to help him. She eventually devised a plan to add samples of Aita's genetic code into the human DNA that would eventually result in the births of children with Aita's genetic code, giving him a form of immortality. After revealing her intentions to him, she complied with his wish and stabbed him in the heart. Throughout the next millennia, Aita was reincarnated in the bodies of various humans - known as Sages - such as Jacques de Molay, Thomas Kavanagh, Jr., Bartholomew Roberts, François-Thomas Germain, John Standish, and Elijah, the son of Desmond Miles, giving them his appearance and memories. Kavanagh wasn't able to make sense of the dual memories until he arrived at the Observatory years after he began experiencing them. Germain also experienced these visions as well. It is unknown if Roberts or Standish experienced similar confusion. According to the Assassins, there had been over eight confirmed Sages as of 1716. Personality and characteristics Aita, like many members of the Isu, seems to have been disappointed and even disgusted with the human race as a whole; this opinion passed to his reincarnations, and was evidenced in the Abstergo employee, John, and in Bartholomew Roberts to a lesser extent. Aita, like Juno, also believed that humanity should revert to slaves as they were millennia before. This belief was shown by various of his reincarnations, some of which shared the same ideology as the Templars, even joining their ranks, others elected to join the Instruments of the First Will, a religious cult who worshiped Juno, and sought to return humanity to her stewardship. Aita seems to be intent upon reuniting with Juno, harming and manipulating others into doing his bidding, most of which is aimed at manifesting Juno into physical form so that they may be together. Aita's death likely fueled Juno's resentment towards humanity, and her desire to subjugate the world once more. Trivia * In Etruscan mythology, Aita was the name for the underworld, as well as the corresponding anthropomorphized deity, borrowed from the Greek Hades and Roman Pluto. In this regard, Etruscans depicted Aita as a bearded male wearing a wolfskin cap. * In some of his incarnations, Aita was seen wearing a portrait necklace depicting an unknown woman, presumably Juno. Appearances * ''Assassin's Creed III ''(first appearance, as hologram) * ''Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag ''(mentioned only)